


People Bound by Fate Always Find Eachother

by SickMaiden



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Julian Devorak's Route, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickMaiden/pseuds/SickMaiden
Summary: (I have different MCs for all the routes, and of course I want them all to work simultaneously, so I started writing this! We'll see how things evolve I guess... Takes place after Julian's Reverse End)~After searching the merged worlds to find him, Arrietty convinces Julian to help her find their friends so they can challenge the Devil. They travel through the chaos of the realms, led by Scout the ever-loyal guide, seek shelter in whatever magically-stable place they can find. Julian slowly regains his confidence in his affection towards Arri until he finally allows her to unbind him. Thus begins his change. As he learns to accept himself, he lets others in and allows their magic to find him. Or is it he that is finally open to being found?
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Always Moving

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so attached to all my MCs! They’re all friends in my head; a small posse of magician-investigators that Nadia asked to help at the Palace. It took some thinking to get them all to still work/make sense simultaneously at the end of the routes, but I think I’ve mostly figured it out. Hopefully things still work as NyxHydra finishes the last three routes. We'll see how things evolve I guess... It could get messy and I hope I didn't just bite off more than I can chew, lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arrietty tries not to lose hope

_ I'm wandering in a void of stars. _

_ I've been searching for so long, but each new day seems to take me farther away from those I love. Here at least I can sometimes sense traces of them, glimpses that they may have passed by ages ago. _

_ Up ahead I can faintly make out the shape of a large shaggy creature. On its back are two people; one wears a hood obscuring their features but the other has white hair that sways in a breeze I can't feel. They are far away and yet I can tell he's the same, as constant as ever.  _

_ I call to him, reaching out with my mind and my magic.  _

_ "Where are you?" It's the only question that matters, but it doesn't reach him. It never does. _

_ "Can you hear me?" I plead with them, with my magic, with the realm… anything that will listen.  _

_ "Please… Asra!" _

_ Slowly the figure behind him turns, her eyes wide and searching with urgency.  _

_ "... Arrietty?" _

_ \--  _

"Arrietty?" 

Julian's voice pulls me from sleep. I feel his feather light caress on my cheek, still hesitant as he gently traces my jaw with the back of his clawed fingers.

I take a long deep breath letting consciousness return as I wake, the last bits of the dream fading away.

It… was only a dream, wasn't it?

"Arrietty, love?" Julian inquires again. 

I relent, finally opening my eyes and looking up at Julian's concerned face as his hand hovers over my cheek. I smile reassuringly before putting a hand over his and pressing a kiss to his palm. "I'm alright. Did I worry you?"

His cheeks color faintly at the affection and simply nods "You seemed tense and were getting restless."

"Just a dream." I say. 

Hearing the words convinces me further of the fact. I haven't even seen glimpses of anyone in reflections like I did during my search for Julian what seems like years ago, so I decide not to read into it. I’d only be setting myself up for disappointment. 

With a sigh, I push myself up off the small bed we shared during sleep and scan the room. We found the remains of what must have been an inn last night and made camp in one of the rooms. Malak is perched on the bedpost, head tucked under his wing, while Scout is still sleeping soundly curled on her blanket on the floor at our feet. If they're both still asleep we must not have gotten a full night's rest yet, but I'm too awake now so there's nothing for it. 

Julian shifts behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean into his soft chest letting him hold me close and he matches my sigh.

"Are you sure you're alright? You know you can talk to me" His breath dances on my cheek as he speaks low as to not disturb the others. 

Part of me wants to tell him how hopeless I feel right now; how I catch myself wondering if it really was with it to leave the Hanged Raven. I know Julian would agree to go back if I offered, but I'm not sure we could even find our way back at this point. Most of all I know that whenever I'm worried about something, he only worries tenfold. I can't risk him sinking into despair again by giving in to hopelessness. 

"I just miss them" I say instead. 

We sit in silence as he holds me and I again sense the Devil's chains binding him. They're a constant reminder of the price that got us here. I will never blame him for his choice, but my heart breaks a little more as I think back on all the times I pushed for him to let me break them, but he refused and retreated every time until I thought I might lose him. So I stopped. I'm afraid that if we're separated again it will be forever and that's not a risk I'm willing to take. 

There's a distant rumble outside our small shelter that pulls me from my thoughts. I know Julian hears it too by the way he tenses behind me. 

"He's coming this way" I breathe.

"Time to go" Julian's response is just as quiet.

It doesn't take long to wake the others and soon we're on the move again, putting as much distance as we can between us and rising chaos.


	2. Preoccupied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are explained. And a little bit of Julian fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Woot! This one is mostly world building. Trying to stay true to NixHydra’s world and characters is certainly a challenge.

We've searched countless places, going through door after door until they've begun to blur in my mind. 

Some areas are more stable than others, places where one realm was stronger and able to remain intact during the merging. Other places are nothing but a maelstrom of chaotic magic; planes shifting and undulating until one shatters and cuts into the other, forcing it to yield to its sharp edges before they merge once more and repeat the process. 

These areas are more treacherous to search, but they often bridge the more stable regions. It's through these that the Devil travels; floating across the rivers of magic like a highway between realms, riding a chaotic storm that destroys all in its path.

Large chunks of wall and broken furniture float around us like dust motes as we pick our way through one such area, making our way down a reversed staircase before it floats too far away from a larger piece of rubble. 

Malak flies ahead, helping Scout find the next path to pieces big enough for all of us. Julian does his best to help me navigate, never letting go of my hand even as he stumbles on his inhuman legs to find proper footing. 

We step lightly across a large dining table and down onto what looks like the base of a dried fountain. Small puddles in the corners reflect a sky that doesn't match the one above us. A memory rises unbidden as I think of the fountain Asra and I conversed through when I first got to the palace. It was so long ago, yet I can still tell that the stars in his oasis were much like those in these puddles. I shake my head to dispel the memory. Dwelling on the past won't do any good. I've already tried reaching Asra like I had that night, but my connection to him was severed when the world collapsed. I wonder if even he can still access his gate.

It takes me another moment to realize we haven't moved on and I finally look around. We've reached the center of the orbiting ruin, the fountain somehow anchored in suspension while debris floats silently through the air around it. Scout had taken out her blanket and is already settling on the ground for much needed rest. 

I'd been so caught up in thought, I hadn't realized how long we had been going. Finally recognizing my own exhaustion, I simply sink to the ground where I am. 

Julian hovers behind me worriedly and I can tell he's holding something back. Probably has been for hours. I muster a tired smile and reach for him. He only hesitates a moment before placing his hand in mine and letting me guide him to settle beside me with his head in my lap. 

I card my fingers through the feathers on his head and his eyes flutter shut as he slowly, slowly relaxes. 

"Julian… something's bothering you." I say gently. It isn't a question. His face reddens and he tenses again, so I cup his cheek to tilt his head before leaning down for a reassuring kiss. "Tell me?" I ask softly.

His eyes are closed, but he nuzzles my palm for a moment before finally he opens them and meets my gaze with a wan smile. "How do you do it?"

Not what I was expecting. I look at him quizzically "Do what?"

"You've been a million miles away today, and yet when you come back it only takes an instant and you read me like an open book. Even now when I'm a…" he trails off and averts his gaze with a blush, knowing how I'd respond to what he almost said.

_A monster_

We've argued about it so many times, I can't keep the frown from my face.

"Arrietty I-- … I love you." This time he's the one who says it first and it sets me grinning down at him, forgetting the lecture I was subconsciously preparing. 

"And I you," I say, leaning in for another kiss. "Now and always." I whisper, before he claims my mouth again. He shifts to prop himself up on an arm and snakes the other around my waist, closing any space between us. He pulls us gently down, nipping his way across my jaw to nuzzle my neck. I pet his head softly and we settle like that for a while, just holding each other. I can feel sleep slowly setting over both of us as our breaths slow.

"Jules?"

"Hmm?" His responding mumble reflects my own exhaustion.

"What was bothering you today?"

When he doesn't immediately respond this time, I wonder if he's already asleep. I have enough on my mind lately, clinging desperately to hope, so I decide not to press it. Another moment passes and I curl into him, fully submitting to my exhaustion.

I'm barely conscious when I hear him whisper; "Almost, I think I want to be free of His chains" 

Then I'm lost to dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that prologue update? I'm sad you can't search Jules anymore (it was one of my favorite parts, lol) but I love the new CGs and Muriel interactions!


	3. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lots of things happen at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Asra’s apprentice!  
> Sorry this took WAY too long to post! I wanted the chapter to be longer, but at this point I just had to get what I had out there.

_ Rainbow sand stretches before me for miles like an endless sea. I marvel at how it catches the glittering starlight while a pleasant breeze tases the hair at the back of my neck. _

_ "Race you to the top?" He asks beside me.  _

_ I smirk back and take off without further reply, scrambling up the side of a glittering dune. He catches me at the top and lifts me for a spin, laughing in delight before being pulled off balance by the momentum and sliding together down the other side. _

_ Landing in a tangle of limbs at the base of the dune, the laughter continues as they catch their breath. Asra succeeds first, rising and reaching to pull his companion up beside him. _

_ "Well I suppose a victory like that deserves a celebration." His eyes take on a glint of mischief before he continues. "and I know just the thing."  _

_ Heedless of his flirtation, she doesn't reply. She looks past him distractedly scanning the horizon with wide eyes. _

_ "Is everything alright?"  _

_ "Something's… different." She breathes. "Do you feel it Asra?"  _

_ Asra doesn't respond to her. He's looking right at me with an expression of shock that is quickly laced with distrust. "Who are you?" _

_ She follows his gaze and when our eyes meet, time seems to freeze. I get the sense for a moment that I'm staring at myself, as many of her features are like a mirror of my own. But there are differences; her hair is shorter, eyes darker, the turn of her nose a bit sharper. And there, just above her eyebrow is the scar that she got when we were children. _

_ "Dasha..." I barely hear myself whisper her name and I’m suddenly dizzy.  _

_ My knees buckle, and she rushes forward to catch me before I hit the sand. "Arrietty? ...How!?" Her eyes flit around my features as she smooths my hair, as though to verify what she's seeing, then pulls me into a tight embrace. "It’s really you! My dear sister!" She draws back holding me at an arm’s length, shock breaking into a smile "You found us!” _

_ “You’ve been together, all this time?” I’m barely able to speak through my own tears so I simply hug her again, acutely aware of Asra shifting behind us awkwardly.  _

_ “Asra, you remember my sister surely?”  _

_ He still looks surprised, but there’s a new clarity in his eyes when he responds “How could I forget?” _

_ I’ve barely composed myself when a strong wind picks up, tugging at my hair and clothes. Dasha’s eyes widen in panic and shouts something, but her words are scattered by the wind that tears me from her grasp. Sand is kicked up and swirling around me, but it doesn’t seem to affect the others.  _

_ Dasha and Asra hold each other, watching helplessly before a wall of sand separates us and the colors around me dim. _

_ I try to call out, not knowing if my words will reach them. All I can do is make a promise that I desperately hope I can keep. _

_ “I will find you again!”  _

_ \-- _

I take in a shuddering breath. My cheeks are wet and someone is clutching my trembling form. I can’t make sense of the clamor of sounds that I’m bombarded with until Julian’s voice cuts through. 

“-- please, wake up!”

I force my eyes open gasping at the suddenness of it all; Julian is carrying me with a supporting arm behind my knees, the other tight around my shoulders and pressing me to his chest. We’re running. I recognize the scuttling and clicking of carapace, the all-too familiar sound filling me with dread. 

Before I’m able to fully process, lightning strikes above us deafeningly close and we’re showered with debris. I instinctively clutch at Jutlian’s chest and wrap my arms around his neck for better purchase. I hear the relief in his voice, but his words are drowned out by the cacophony around us. Peering over his shoulder I see the swarms of red beetles that are rushing towards us, making every surface glisten like a flowing liquid. 

With a warning squawk for Malak, Julian launches himself forward to clear the alarmingly large gap between us and the next stable bit of ground. He lands hard, but doesn’t falter. I turn to look over my shoulder to see Scout leading our flight. Soon, she skids to a stop beside a glassless window frame a few paces ahead and gestures for us to hurry through the small opening. 

Malak shoots through the portal, but Julian stops to gently release me to my feet. I dare another glance back at the swarming beetles in close pursuit, still tense at the sound of carapace that fills the air.

I do my best to school my features into grim reassurance as I lace my fingers with Julian's and we jump through together.

Our surroundings morph from the beetle-strewn ruin into a forest, frozen over with a layer of snow. We land in a heap, upsetting the pristine landscape. I find my way to an upright position, my mind taking the chance to catch up with what is going on. Julian watches me intently with a tense but unreadable expression. I’m vaguely aware of the tears still leaving tracks on my face. I’m numb from it all: the beetles, the dream… was it a dream?

Scout lands deftly beside us and bolts forward, no hesitation in her steps. She looks back at us with urgency and I’m able to collect myself enough to follow, reaching for Julian as I begin to move forward automatically. 

“Arrietty, are you--?”

“Not now” I say, sharper than I intended. Now isn’t the time for healing, I’ll work through it all when we’re safe, but for now I put it out of my mind and focus on following Scout.

Julian’s hand in mine is the only thing keeping me together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for taking so long to get this updated! I had a mean case of indecision and writer’s block on top of life throwing more at me (darn pandemic!) Hopefully the next will not be such a long wait, but I know better than to make any promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so let me know what you think? Comments and constructive criticism are most welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
